Quality of healthcare being provided within healthcare organizations may drive the organizations' success in terms of profitability and patient satisfaction. Accordingly, healthcare organizations collect and analyze large amounts of data in order to measure the performance of affiliated healthcare providers, which in turn enables the healthcare organizations to track the quality of healthcare being delivered to patients. Additionally, by monitoring performance of affiliated healthcare providers, healthcare organizations are able to ensure that they meet certain requirements in order to receive funding such as a grants, incentives, and reimbursements. The National Quality Forum, for example, defines certain quality standards which are adopted by various insurance programs such as Medicare. A healthcare organization may not be eligible for reimbursement from an insurance program like Medicare unless it meets defined quality standards.
Collecting and analyzing data in order to track healthcare quality may be difficult for a healthcare organization, particularly for a large organization having many providers operating under several sub-organizations within the organization. For example, a healthcare organization may include several hospitals. Within each hospital, patients may visit a number of different doctors, or providers. Moreover, the patients may visit multiple hospitals. Additionally, different providers or hospitals may collect and store data in different formats. Thus, large amounts of healthcare data may be diverse and scattered across many different systems throughout a healthcare organization. Moreover, performing numerous complex calculations across large amounts of data may be time consuming. As a result, efficiently measuring healthcare quality using a holistic enterprise approach may be difficult.